We will continue our studies of patients with various forms of malignant diseases utilizing the protocols of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. We will continue to develop a stronger multidisciplinary group of investigators so that a more effective investigative approach to early cancer can be effected both in our institution and in Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital is now an integral part of our program. We have been members of this group for nine years and the association has made some important contributions to the education and training of medical students, medical houseofficers, medical oncology fellows, nurses and social workers.